


That day

by Lemon_Rock



Series: Smut-ish [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Read it and weep. Or cringe. Which ever comes first





	That day

Lapis and Peridot lay on separate sides of the barn.

 

Lapis reading a magazine and Peridot fiddling with her fingers, thinking of a way to get Lapis to forgive her. She sat on the couch, acting as if she was watching Camp Pining Hearts.

_"Come on Peridot. You can think of something. What does Steven have that you don't? Well to start off, she actually enjoys his company"_

Peridot went on and on about how Steven is so much better at talking to Lapis than she was. It made her feel sadder the more she spoke. Not noticing the time that flew by so fast, Peridot got up hesitantly and walked over to the water gem sitting on the beach chair.

 _"Ugh. What does she want?"_ Lapis thought, a silent growl leaving her lips.

Peridot looked nervous and scared. The type of look that told you, **'this is the end of me, tell the world I hate it, goodbye** ' It made Lapis flinch.

_"Do I really make her that scared?"_

"H-hey Lazuli. I was j-just wondering if you wanted to go swimmingwithmelaterinthelake?" Peridot asked.

The last seven words hurried into a nervous mumble.

"What was that?" Lapis asked, hiding a smirk. Clearly she heard the question clearly.

"I just w-wanted to know i-if you wanted to go swimming in the smaller than average lake" Peridot repeated, looking down at her feet. Fiddling with her fingers started seeming to become a habit when Peridot ever thought of or spoke to Lapis.

"Sure" The taller gem answered, a smile crossing her face. Peridot's head shot upward in shock, eyes and mouth widened.

"R-really?"

Lapis just nodded in response. Peridot was in full joy. Her heart fluttered as she grabbed Lapis' wrist, dragging her out of the barn.

 _"Woah. Peridot's really strong for her size"_ Lapis thought, staring at the smaller gem in awe. _"Cute"_ she stopped.

"Lazuli? You coming?" Peridot asked confused, tilting her head and squinting her eyes. Lapis shook her head, snapping out of her dream state.

She walked over to the smaller gem, who apparently was already in.

"Lazuli! Lazuli! Laz- Lapis!" Peridot screamed, getting the taller gem's attention.

"Hmm?" Lapis smiled.

"C-can you stop splashing? You're ruining my hair" Peridot asked, shielding her face from the water bullets Lapis was shooting her with.

"Sorry, Peri" Lapis chuckled, "But weren't you the one who asked me to swim?" Lapis added, swimming toward Peridot.

Her lips hovering over the smaller gem's, staring deeply into each others eyes.

"*Ahem* well first of all, Peri? And second, I said 'swim', not 'shoot me with water'" Peridot said, backing up from the water gem, before things got... awkward.

"Yeah. 'Peri'. Its a nickname. And if you don't want to swim anymore we could go on a little flight" Lapis added, swimming toward the edge of the lake. She climbed out, slowly, stretching as she stood up.

 _"Oh wow"_ Peridot thought, watching as the water dripped down Lapis' body. Not realising that she was zoning out, Lapis chuckled and flew overhead, grabbing the smaller gem under her arms and raising her up.

"Woah! Lapis! Lapis! What are you doing!?" Peridot screamed, kicking her legs furiously.

"Peri stay still or I'll drop you" Peridot stopped. She was still looking down though. It scared her. She still didn't know if Lapis was going to drop her or not. She took a breath. Lapis noticed this and smirked, the small gem distant in her own thoughts, staring at the ocean view.

"Its so beautiful" She muttered under her breath.

"What is?" Peridot looked up, staring at the taller gem's neck.

"The view" Peridot smiled. Her head shot down, seeing Lapis eye her.

"You like the ocean?" Lapis asked, shocked and confused.

"Yeah. I mean, I was always doing research on it. It amazed me, the marine life and just everything related to the ocean in general, you know?" Peridot smiled, not noticing how much the taller gem was blushing.

After a while of staring at the ocean, Peridot covered her mouth, realising what she had said.

"Oh my stars! L-Lapis I-" Peridot panicked, "I mean, I didn't, I-"

"Peridot. Its okay. I know what you meant." Lapis smiled, a little sad that Peridot didn't like her the way she did the smaller gem.

"Lapis?" Peridot asked, again fiddling with her fingers.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like the ocean?" Lapis froze, memories of being under water haunting her, slowly losing her grip on the smaller gem.

"L-Lapis? I think I'm slipping" Peridot awkwardly smiled, sweat dripping down her forehead.

The taller gem flinched, grabbing Peridot firmly by the waist.

"S-sorry Peri." Lapis frowned, she felt bad for almost dropping Peridot into the ocean.

"I-Its okay, Lapis. I shouldn't have asked you that. I knew how you felt, I was just trying to make polite conversation... Can- can we go back, please?" Peridot asked, looking up at the taller gem. Lapis nodded, turning around with awkward silence the whole ride home.

Lapis flapped her wings a few times, as she approached the ground. She dropped Peridot gently on the grass, near the smaller than average lake.

"Peridot?" The smaller gem flinched, hearing her name. "If you do, I do too" Lapis answered, walking into the barn.

"I can't read your mind Like a billboard sign And tell you everything You want to hear, but..." Peridot smiled, running in after Lapis, trying to catch up to the water gem.

Slowing down as she approached Lapis, the smaller gem flashed a smile. Lapis blushed a bit, hiding her face. Her eyes widening as she felt a tug around her waist. It was Peridot.

"Feel better, okay Lapis" The small gem released, cheerfully walking over to her side of the barn. Lapis stepped back slowly to her side of the barn.

_"Do you feel it too? Ugh, Peridot, you cute pebble. *sigh* What are you doing to me?"_

Peridot watched as Lapis drifted slowly to sleep.

_"Lapis. You're acting so strange lately. Are you hiding something from me?"_

"Why can't you trust me?" Peridot whispered to herself.

Lapis was really getting to the smaller gem. She couldn't stop thinking about her day in and day out. It was driving her crazy.

 _"Lapis you big clod. *sigh* What are doing to me?"_ Peridot sighed again. She didn't feel much like sleeping. She kept replaying the memory of her and Lapis in the pool. Their faces so close.

 _"Lapis always did have such beautiful eyes"_ she smiled, remembering the taller gem's facial features, point by point.

_"Not just that. She's so beautiful in general. But how come? She's no different from any other Lapis Lazuli I've seen. And yet, here I am, thinking about her, *sigh* and no one else."_

Tonight was warmer than usual. Peridot felt so especially. Hearing the water gem's soft snores were comforting.

Peridot rested her head on her arms, lying dreamily on her stomach. She watched over Lapis, making sure she was content.

A few minutes had passed and- "Bored" Peridot whisper-yelled, rolling onto her back. She outstretched her arms and her legs, making air angels.

She covered her face, roughly slapping herself.

 _"I think I'll go check on Lapis"_ she got up, and tiptoed to the sleeping gem.

Smiling, she sat next to her, trying her best to resist the temptation to run her fingers through Lapis' dark blue locks.

 _"What am I doing?"_ The small gem looked down at Lapis once more, _"Apparently nothing... Come on, Peridot. She's sleeping, she won't notice. Just... One... Touch..."_ Peridot thought, reaching her hand out.

Her fingers gently brushing against the water gem's hair.

 _"Hmm. Soft"_ Peridot thought, accidentally slipping and whacking Lapis on her head, waking her up suddenly.

"Aaah! P-Peridot? Peridot what happened? Are you okay? Why did you wake me?" Lapis panicked. She looked tired, eyes half closed, her hair a complete mess, (we'll blame that on Peridot for now)

Peridot shot up. She was full out terrified, and a little bit embarrassed that she couldn't contain herself.

"I- I... Uhm. N-nothing happened, Lapis. I- I just slipped, s'all. Yes I'm okay. And I didn't exactly wake you on purpose" Lapis blinked in confusion.

"What? Peridot, how can you slip if you were all the way over there?" Lapis asked, pointing toward the other end of the barn.

Now Peridot was a whole lot **more** embarrassed. Dark green shaded her entire face, crawling down her neck and shoulders.

"Uhm I was here because I wanted to touch your hair.. B-but, Lapis, before you do anything drastic. I- I couldn't help it. You looked so pretty in the moonlight... I- I mean... I-"

Peridot's endless stuttering was cut off by an unfamiliar feeling upon her lips. It was Lapis.

The blue gem broke the kiss, Peridot still paralyzed by the sudden physical contact.

"You talk too much" Lapis chuckled.

"Wh-what w-was th-that?"

"A kiss. Haven't you been kissed before?"

"N-no. When would have ever?" Peridot blushed, turning to her side and crossing her arms.

"Well?" Lapis smirked.

"Well what?" Peridot asked turning over shyly to look at the taller gem.

"Well how was it? Was I good enough for your first kiss?" Lapis chuckled, making Peridot blush.

"It wouldn't matter if you were good enough anyway" Peridot smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because. I only want to kiss **you**!" Peridot laughed, jumping onto the taller gem, covering her in small kisses all across her face.

The blonde licked softly behind the bluenette's ear, sending a pleasuring shiver down Lapis' spine.

"A-Alright. T-Time for bed, or s-something is going to happen here"

Peridot looked up at her with a deviant smirk, "Don't you think I know that?"

The taller gem gasped through a chuckle and started punching the green gem playfully.

"You little clod, you!" 


End file.
